


DAY 2

by jenn_109



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_109/pseuds/jenn_109





	DAY 2

Day2 - 一次场景中有火的性事  
cp：smides

战火的轰炸自清晨至深夜才逐渐的淡弱下来，让负伤挣扎的战士们有片刻的安宁去互舔创口，为第二日持续的磨难做出准备。

战壕中的Smitty斜斜的靠着仰望天空，身旁窸窸窣窣传来小战医翻找包裹的声音。要说两人的渊源，Smitty现在想来还有些好笑。固执又瘦弱的Desmond一直是小队里所有人嘲笑欺负的对象，但他还是犹记得Desmond一身被欺负的伤疤却硬气的告诉长官是他自己弄伤的。这个永远不拿枪的小军医在不知不觉中夺取了他的所有视线。

可能是因为战争的氛围，也可能是因为内心的渴望，Smitty突然对这个瘦弱的男孩喜欢了起来。他看着在月光的映衬下翻开小包裹认真检查医疗补给的小军医，内心的欲望奔腾的燃烧了起来。

在这种谁也不知道能不能有第二天的环境下，道德已经被所有人唾弃的践踏，但即使这样，Smitty还是没有忍心去从着内心将小军医扑倒在地强行上了。他打量着对方微微耸动的肩头，慢慢的起身将手臂环了上去，就像以往一样。

感受到突然多出的重量，Desmond歪头去瞄了一眼懒懒的将他作为支撑点的Smitty，咧嘴笑了笑。

带着些许腼腆的笑容和温顺的褐色眸子让Smitty心跳略了一拍，有些不受控制的在小军医的脸侧印了一个试探的，轻巧的吻。

不出Smitty的意料，手臂弯下的小军医僵直了身子，脸上的神情变得不知所措，而后红晕逐渐晕染上他的耳尖。Smitty兴奋的拉近了两人的距离，暖暖的呼吸打在Desmond的耳侧，观察着小军医想躲又不知躲去哪里的窘迫反应。Smitty再一次将吻印上了Desmond的脸侧，把一动不敢动的人环的更紧。

Desmond感觉整个人仿佛要烧灼起来了，Smitty宛若蛇一样紧紧的搂住了他，而他却大脑一片空白不知如何应对。同性恋在军队这种杂乱的地方不是什么禁忌。相反，在随时可能丧命的压力下，同性之间的发泄往往过于平常，只是他从没想过Smitty会盯上他。

从未有过相关经历的Desmond有些害怕，又有些莫名的期待。Smitty是当他刚入军队被群殴时第一个站出来救他的人，而后Smitty也若有若无的与别人宣告了来自他的庇护，这让Desmond在军队中的日子好过了不少。即使时常会被Smitty抢走些食物的补给，也会被嘲笑他的瘦弱，但终归Smitty还是保护了他，无论战场还是军队。

Desmond鼓起勇气回头看向Smitty，两人的视线在空中相撞，Smitty眼神中的专注和压抑的情欲让Desmond败下阵来，快速的移开了视线。

“May I？”终于等到回应了的Smitty凑上小军医已经烧的发烫的耳尖，低低的问了一句。

微不可见的点头耗费了Desmond所有的勇气，他持续僵着不敢动弹，只把头埋得更低了。

湿漉漉的舔吻是沿着Desmond的耳垂一路延伸下脖颈的，小巧的耳垂被Smitty含着用牙尖轻轻的撕咬了一会儿。被口水浸湿的皮肤在月光下可见的泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Smitty的手过于熟练的将同款军服的扣子挑了开来，他掰过Desmond低垂的头轻柔的吻了上去，舌头快速的撬开了小军医的牙关，强势的抵进对方的口中挑逗着有些闪躲的舌尖。霸道的吻夺取了Desmond的理智，他晕晕乎乎的被放倒在地，只觉得身体的每个细胞都在燃烧。

Smitty快速的扒开了碍事的衣物，手迫切的揉上小军医相较于军人有些纤弱的胸口，指腹绕着圈碾上在风中有些挺立的两点。Desmond低头看了一眼衣裳凌乱的自己，狼狈的把目光移回了广阔的天空，假装着镇定。只是这份假装并没有遗留太久，当啃噬的感觉从胸口传来时，Desmond条件反射的支起了手去推搡Smitty的头，但又在对方尖牙的磕碰和吮吸下改为了扯着对方的头发。窜上头皮的电麻感让Desmond发出了低低的，无力的轻喘，他失神的看着天空有些不知道事情怎么突然发生到这种地步的。

Smitty听着小军医的喘息感到了前所未有的煎熬，他加速了手下的动作将Desmond的军裤扯了下去，白皙纤长的腿害羞的夹拢，脚趾踩踏在暗脏的泥地里更显小巧。

Smitty握住了Desmond的膝盖缓缓掰开，将自身卡了进去。Desmond咬着手指看着Smitty的动作，害怕的情绪一瞬间涌了上来，长腿不自在的夹紧了Smitty的腰。

“Take it easy。”Smitty俯身安慰道，顺手将小军医身旁被他随手扔开的医疗包勾了过来，不顾小军医的试图阻止，在翻找了一通后取出了用于治疗士兵烫伤脂膏。

在扒掉了Desmond的内裤后，Smitty有些急躁的揉了揉Desmond微挺的下身，带着手茧的陌生触碰让Desmond抖了抖，他不可自制的啃起了手指来安慰他已经不知飞去哪里了的理智。

Smitty握住了Desmond的膝窝，将他的腿半折过去，露出干净小巧的入口。他将脂膏一点也不珍惜的挖出了一大块按压上了入口，划着圈摸索着往里挤。异物的反方向入侵让Desmond难受的扭了扭，但这个举动很快就挨了Smitty一个轻巧的，拍在臀上的巴掌。Desmond瞪大了眼睛看向Smitty，挣扎的动了动，但却无情的遭到了武力的镇压。

Smitty俯身再一次的吻上小军医的唇，轻轻的啃咬带着惩罚性的意味，而放置在Desmond下身的手指更是毫不留情的捅入开拓着。不想忍耐的Smitty有些急躁的加快手上的速度，第二根手指很快在小军医的体内开剪着肆意。Desmond有些难受的推了推压在身上的Smitty，但迎接他的却是Smitty强行塞入翻搅的第三根手指。Desmond吃痛的张嘴去咬Smitty，但却被对方躲了开来，只余下身的手指加快了的进出。Desmond咬着唇忍受下身一点也不温柔的进出，对接下去的性事感到慌张和害怕。棕褐色的眸子缓缓的染上了水汽，颇有些委屈的盯着Smitty注视他的双眼。

Smitty暗自憋了口气，缓下了手上的动作，转而奖励性的在Desmond的唇上轻轻啄了一下。接着，他把手指缓缓的抽出，转而去释放自己涨得有些疼的下身。

手指的退出或多或少安慰了Desmond，但下身传来的黏黏的感觉让他有些不好受，他探手想去摸一把，但动作却在半路被劫了下来。

“It’s gonna be alright” Smitty安慰着，将硬挺的下身抵上了入口。炙热的感觉一瞬让Desmond弹了弹，意识到接下去会发生什么的小军医紧张的拽住了Smitty的领口。Smitty将一只手撑在Desmond肩膀上方控制着小军医可能得闪躲，另一只手扶着下身的昂扬缓缓的入侵了有些红肿的入口。

被异物侵入的感觉并不好受，而Smitty缓慢而坚定的破入更是拉长了Desmond的忍耐。他把腿夹的更紧，喉间低低的发出类似小动物一般的呜咽。等Smitty完全侵入的时候，Desmond已经忍不住生理性的眼泪了。下身入口的胀痛无限扩大着，Smitty过于深的进入让他感觉被顶了个对穿。

Smitty从未这么舒爽过，仿佛带着吸力的甬道紧紧的绞住了他，而Desmond脆弱的表情又极大的满足了他的征服欲。但出于对Desmond的怜惜，Smitty并没有马上动作，他腾出了一只手缓缓的摸着Desmond过长的头发，星星点点的亲吻着他的五官。

等小军医逐渐平静下来后，Smitty开始了他的动作。缓慢却用力的顶动让Desmond受不住，他攀住Smitty的肩膀试图让对方停下。但Smitty回应他的却是变本加厉变快的顶速。

“唔……Smi……Smitty……”Desmond尝试求饶，但出口的句子却被顶的破碎，带着些许哽咽的音更是平添了几分色情。下身在磨蹭中火辣辣的疼，每一下顶弄的撞击更是带着些许白色的泡沫出入。这份几乎算得上折磨的性事终于在Smitty的一记撞弄下变了质。被突然顶到敏感点的Desmond只感到一阵细细的电流自下身传上大脑，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他愣了愣。Smitty了然的顺着刚才的力道开始用力冲撞着那个位置。

“……呃……”零星的快感累积起来宛如洪潮般淹没了Desmond，他茫然的盯着天空，压抑的喘息声逐渐染上了甜腻。

 

很快，高潮在一瞬间攀上Desmond，在他反应过来前，下身已经颤颤巍巍的吐出了精华。纤长的双腿用力的夹紧Smitty劲瘦的腰身，手指攥着Smitty的领口泛着白，后方不可抑制的夹紧收缩和自喉间断断续续泄出的压抑呻吟牵着Smitty的每一根神经。而就在Desmond沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，远处突然传来一声闷亢的炮声，紧接着是点亮了暗色一瞬的火光。Smitty在受惊的一瞬在Desmond体内喷泄而出，滚烫的液体激的Desmond一抖。

但两人都清楚的意识到这不是继续沉沦的时刻，Smitty一边暗暗诅咒了开炮的政府，一边揽着Desmond的腰身坐了起来，拿着外套胡乱的抹了几把Desmond的下身，帮对方把衣物重新穿戴好。战斗中的反应让Smitty快速的扛起了步枪，扯着Desmond还有些打软的身子猫着腰站了起来。

发现体内Smitty的液体顺着惯性有些溢出，粘稠的染湿了内裤，Desmond有些难堪的咬住了唇，但还是弯腰拾起了被翻乱的医疗包，脸红的把药膏重新塞回包。Desmond按了按有些酸的腰乖乖的跟着Smitty在战壕中重新蹲好待命。

很快，视察了一圈发现安全的Smitty转身回来一把将Desmond揽在了怀里，一手带着劲道帮小军医揉着腰。  
两人依偎在战壕中，静静地听着远处时不时炸响的炮火，等待着黎明的升起。

“如果我们都活着回去了，做我男朋友吧。”Smitty冷不丁的在有些犯瞌睡的Desmond耳边问到，语气中的一些示弱和期许是Desmond从未见过的。

“好”小军医垂着头应道，换来Smitty惊喜的一吻。

两人在炮火的陪衬下以吻签下了协议。


End file.
